


A Visitation of Roses

by Natascha (ErisDarkmoon)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bastardized characters, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/Natascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Treize takes over Romefeller, but it's an alternate take on what he might have done with Relena. He ends up being a real bastard, though I don't tend to think of him as one. Be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitation of Roses

The last rays of the setting sun shadowed the open air gallery, gilded the intricate stonework, and painted the tall white columns with orange-red fire. The rich light chased the pacing figure, emphasizing the sway of her full skirts with each nervous turn, glittering off the diadem in her dark blonde hair. Her thoughts, however, were far from the beauty of the sunset. Treize Khushrenada had returned from his 'retirement' and was now in control of the Romefeller Foundation and Relena didn't know what to expect from him. 

Footsteps sounded behind her and she whirled, seeing Treize standing behind her, tall and proud in his uniform. Something in his eyes was intense. "Walk with me."

Relena wordlessly crossed to his side, taking the arm he offered, his gentlemanly manners deeply engrained. She felt strangely breathless. He seemed too close. She tried desperately to ground her sense of panic, meekly allowing him to guide her out into the gardens, away from the house. They strolled toward the gazebo at the far end of the garden, pausing only before a rose. The rose was a deep red, a bud only partly unfurled. He reached out a gloved hand and neatly plucked it. Then without a word, he finished leading her to secluded shadows of the gazebo.

The look he turned upon her made her tremble in anticipation. His eyes were so intense, she could feel them. And as they wandered lazily over her face, then down the length of her body, her skin began to tingle. As his eyes continued their perusal, her nipples stiffened, and his lips curved in a smirk as watched her reaction. Still without saying a word, he reached out and cupped her face with one hand, drawing her slowly nearer to him. Then he traced the rose over her face, brushing the velvet petals over her eyes to close them, ghosting them across her lips before replacing them with his own mouth.

His kiss was leisurely, first just a subtle brushing of his lips over hers, meant to tantalize, to tease. Then he flickered out his tongue, tasting the bow of her upper lip, the pouty swell of the lower, coaxing them to part for him. When her instincts answered his plea, he swept his tongue inside, tasting her. He grazed her teeth, lightly touched the roof of her mouth, and easily subdued her tongue after coaxing it into battle with his.

Slowly pulling away, he flickered an amused, knowing gaze over her passion flushed cheeks. With one kiss, she was putty in his hands. Following up on his advantage, he trailed the rose across her cheek to her ear, and followed with a trail of light kisses. After tracing the curve of her ear with the rose, he lightly kissed in its stead, nibbling on her earlobe, lightly sucking on it after he was rewarded with a gasp.

The rose preceded his lips down the column of her throat, where her pulse thundered in the hollow at the base. She titled her head, giving him fuller access, and clutched at his shoulders to support herself. He obligingly wrapped one arm about her narrow waist, then focused his attention on the sensitive skin where her throat met her shoulder. He nipped lightly, then kissed in apology, while she could do nothing more than gasp with each new sensation.

The velvet touch of the rose skipped down her bosom, trailing along the edge of her bodice. His nimble fingers deftly lowered the bodice, trailing the rose over the smooth skin as it was revealed. Bared to the rapidly cooling air, her nipples tightened, crowning the firm, rounded flesh of her breasts. As he paused to admire her natural endowments, she came back to herself enough to realize that this wasn't something she should be doing. As she murmured a soft protest she wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to hide as she stared down at her feet.

His eyes narrowed, and an evil smile slowly spread across his lips. "Oh, no, my dear...it's not that simple."

He moved forward and grasped her wrists, drawing them gently but firmly away from her body and up over her head. Holding them in place with one hand, he gently pulled the sash of her gown free, then used it to bind her wrists together and to the post of the gazebo. Her eyes leapt to meet his, startled, a bit frightened, and tingling with a brief spurt of forbidden desire.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his demanding lips and tongue driving all coherent thought out of her head. Soft velvet teased across her nipples. He pulled back to watch her shiver, then leaned down and flicked his tongue out over one stiff peak, tasting her. She gasped and arched toward him, earning a smirk as the rose traced idle patterns across her skin, coming tantalizingly close to her nipples without touching them again. 

He continued the elegant torture until she whimpered, "Please."

"Please what? my dear."

"Please, touch me." Her voice was already broken with need. His eyes lit with the flame of his desire at her capitulation, and leaned down to pay proper homage to her breasts. His warm mouth closing over her chilled nipples caused her to tremble and writhe in his grasp. 

The sensation was so delicious, numbing her mind, that she didn't notice his hand had crept beneath her skirt until a gloved finger brushed against the very spot where all the tingles came to rest. His touch jolted through her like an electric shock, and she nearly jackknifed at the shaft of sudden pleasure. His dry chuckle filled her ears as his fingers pulled away the cloth barrier and she felt the more intimate touch of the rose, frustratingly subtle against her sensitive flesh. At her whimper, he touched her more fully, sliding his fingers from the throbbing nub of flesh down to the slick entrance of her body. He smiled, one full of male satisfaction, and lightly ran his fingers up and down a few times, enjoying her gasps and the little twitches of her hips.

As his fingers slid downward again, one finger slid easily inside her, wringing a small moan from her lips, then a cry and a jerk of her hips as a second finger joined the first. The fingers slid slowly in and out. The pace and small circular rotations soon had her lifting her hips to meet him, a steady stream of soft moans and breathless pleas. Pleas for something, anything, though she wasn't sure what she needed. She WAS sure that she wanted more.

Sensing her readiness, he stripped off his coat and opened his trousers, releasing his hardened length. Settling between her thighs, he thrust forward gently, stopping only when he was fully sheathed inside her. She shuddered at the sensation, and he stayed still a long moment to let her adjust, then he started to move. First with slow, deliberate strokes, then with steadily faster, stronger thrusts as she arched up against him, crying out louder with each more emphatic movement.

He lifted her hips to allow him better access, and started to thrust in earnest, feeling her imminent climax in the way her body was tensing in flutters around him. He felt her pleasure hit her, a wave of tensing muscle and a loud scream bursting from her throat. She clenched about his length, pushing him over the edge, and he came with a guttural cry, shuddering as he spilled his seed within her.

She slowly surfaced from the haze of pleasure she'd been drowning in, becoming aware she had been released from her bonds, her clothes set to rights. He leaned down over her, tucking the rose into the edge of her bodice, a smirk curving his lips. "Red suits you." 

As he turned and strode away, he tossed back over his shoulder, "The Romefeller Foundation thanks you for efforts, but your services are no longer required."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my RL friends not believing I could write a lemon, so of course I had to go and write one. He's not big on anime, so I wrote him some original fiction, and somehow his lemon turned into this lemon. *shrug* Don't ask, I don't exactly understand myself.


End file.
